


Санта Муэрте

by Varda_Elentari



Series: цикл «Тени» [1]
Category: Deus Ex: A Criminal Past, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Game(s), Psychology, Оbscene lexicon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Написано на заявку: "Глубокий пре-CP, буквально в трех словах: душевая, Стенджер, Герреро. В профайле Стенджера указано, что он некогда был честным копом, но однажды поддался на предложение от Свалки, и покатилось. Вот пусть он придет в душевую, где намывается Мехия, и попытается его деморализовать, а тот делает предложение, от которого Стенджер не может отказаться".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Заказчик — Аззи.
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС, пре-канон «Criminal Past», насилие, нецензурная лексика
> 
> Саунд: Say Lou Lou - Better in the Dark  
> https://music.yandex.by/album/2778502/track/16307597

Любой сотрудник «Пентхауза» скажет сразу и не колеблясь: Стенджер не тянет кота за яйца, разговор не расходится с делом, и не раскачивается долго.  
Любой обитатель «Пенты» опишет взаимодействие с начальником кратко: босс, заключенный, очко играет.  
Не дай Бог, Хесус и Дева Мария, если Стенджер обратит на кого-то внимание.  
Ровно три слова в молитве: защити, Санта Муэрте.  
Ровно три слова на деле: камера, дубинка, пиздец.  
В отчете потом в федеральный округ катаются благостные простыни об усилиях администрации и воспитательной работе с заключенными.

В Мексике празднуют Дни мертвых — «Эль Диас де лос Муэртос» в конце октября — начале ноября.  
В «Пентхаузе», на границе рядом, так называют дни, когда кому-то объявляют о «превышении 1-й степени». К счастью, они редки. У Стенджера разговор короток, он злой на расправу, но смерти — гнушается. Говорит, что слишком легко не отделаетесь, ублюдки, никто свободу не получит даже в посмертии, погниете еще тут, сколько потребуется, от звонка до звонка, сучьи потроха, ебаные ауги. 

Я вырву вам когти, зубы, кадыки, яйца, — прохаживается Стенджер по пятнам крови на полу карцера. — Но вы будете жить дальше.  
Молитесь своей драной Санта Муэрте, пиздюки, ебал я ее и вас. 

Новичок Мехия не знает правил. Вернее, усваивает их через три пизды колено, и ему на все похуй.  
Вылетит сразу, — делают ставки, — если не отсосет Флосси или Уилбергу.  
Кто первый его нагнет в душе раком?

Пачки сигарет пустеют в заначках: в блоке А тотализатор раскручивается быстро. Два к одному, три против двух, слишком наглый и языкастый, три на три — да ну, чистая сучка, без мыла оприходуют!..  
Сигареты хранятся у Дзена по отдельным квадратам: белым, желтым и красным. У блока Б тоже хватает азарта на игру.  
Здесь жить скучно, крови мало, жалости еще меньше.

Новичка никто не предупреждает.  
С нетерпением ждут развязки. 

О Хесус, Дева Мария и Санта Муэрте! — Хлеба и зрелищ волкам в клетках!.. Да поскорее!

Остальных опережает посланник Святой Смерти.

***

Ровно три слова: душевая, Стенджер, Герреро.  
Отличный отчет для Интерпола.  
Ровно три слова: западня, Стенджер, Мехия. Достаточно для охранников за закрытыми дверями.

Вода стекает по плечам Мехии, от нее блестят темные бедра и крепкие ноги.  
Вода смоет кровь в сток быстро. Никто не помешает разговору по душам.  
В «Пенте» свои законы.

***

Новичок не слышит шагов — напор душа объемный и громкий.  
Стенджер даже не бьет дубинкой. Любуется некоторое время этой уверенностью дикого зверя, который фыркает на водопое и ничего не боится.  
Потом опускает электрический наконечник и касается мокрого пола.  
Вокруг прорезиненных подошв ботинок взметаются угловатые ломкие голубые линии.

Стенджер очень нежен. Дает новичку шанс подумать о бренном, прежде чем фразы сорвутся с его языка.  
И два шанса, и три, заканчивает на пятом, когда в уголках губ латиноса начинает вскипать пена судороги.  
Теперь можно и поговорить по душам. О жизни, и смерти, и подчинении, и покорности. Ломать таких борзых одно удовольствие. 

Говорливый языкастый Мехия бьется и сипит у ног, вода сверху пляшет по нему радугой. 

Встает не сразу, когда наступает тишина. Тяжело и недоуменно поводит башкой, как пьяный, цепляется за стенки душевой, пытаясь подняться. Ноги не держат, и он оседает на колени. 

Стенджер неторопливо покачивает дубинкой со светящимся венчиком. 

— Это посвящение? — хрипит Мехия, неверным движением смахивая капли с лица. — Не думал, что ты таким занимаешься.  
— Сэр.  
Душ озаряет бело-голубая вспышка.  
— ...сэр, — выдыхает после приступа заключенный.  
Стенджер выключает острое кольцо электричества, приподнимает подбородок Мехии дубинкой:  
— Посвящение ты пройдешь у Флосси. С мылом в жопу или без, мне похер. Мне нужны сведения об этом шоколадном гондоне, где он берет травку и батареи. 

Новичок мелко дышит, упершись черными ладонями в мокрый кафель. Вода пляшет по смуглым плечам, стекает по позвоночнику водопадом, омывает татуировки на предплечьях. 

— У меня... другое предложение.  
Стенджер ухмыляется:  
— Я не по чужим жопам, Мехия. Мне твой сракотан ни к чему.  
Оскар поднимает взгляд — злой, яркий — и тоже ухмыляется.

— Начальник, ты первый хрен в «Пенте» — и никто в федеральной системе. А можешь...  
Он орет и пластается под током, как тортилья с паприкой и скукоженными яйцами на гриль-решетке.  
— ...а можешь стать королем Свалки, — выплевывает слюну и кровь в воду.

— Засланный казачок, значит? — удар дубинкой приходится в стриженный висок почти нежно: ни синяков, ни сотрясения не останется.  
— Я к тебе с предложением от нее, — хрипит Мехия. Упорствует, даже навзничь, даже почти касаясь губами носков ботинок.  
— Нахуя мне Свалка? — Стенджер лениво толкает подошвой серую от судорог скулу латиноса. — Я честный коп, тебе такое и незнакомо, Мехия.  
У новичка глаза все те же — злые, яркие. Он скалится и пытается подняться. Стенджер ему не мешает.  
— Я здесь ради тебя, — выдыхает.  
Стенджер гогочет.  
— Я девок люблю, а не очко с говном, Мехия.  
— У Свалки к тебе предложение. Ты озолотишься. Станешь королем. Честные копы никому не нужны, ты просто сдохнешь в нищете на пенсии, презираемый надзиратель тюрьмы. Такие, как ты, — опущенные в цивилизованном мире. Без «Пентхауза» ты никто, бюрократы федеральной системы тебя за яйца держат и презирают. После Инцидента те, кто работает с аугами, сами становятся грязными. Это не твоя вечеринка, начальник, ты на ней всего лишь обслуживающий персонал. Закончится контракт — и поминай как звали. Сдохнешь на крошечной пенсии государства, и никто не оценит твою работу. Ты на свету, Стенджер, а окажешься во тьме. В полном говне среди нормальных, чистых, незаляпанных соседей. 

— Воркуешь складно, засранец, — Стенджер зажигает венчик на кончике дубинки. — Первая степень не за горами. 

— Ты бы не хотел, чтобы мы все служили тебе? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Мехия. Черные кисти — как обугленные от пыток, и тянутся выше узоры татуировки Санта Муэрты и закрытого клана Свалки.  
— Ради тебя, а не для правительства? Не хочешь нагнуть федеральную систему раком?

Вместо ответа Стенджер опускает злой венчик молний в воду. 

— Интересно, насколько тебя хватит? — Мехия невольно обхватывает Стенджера за щиколотки, пытаясь подняться. Брючины мгновенно мокнут от его ладоней. — У меня есть задание. Я знаю, что такое преданность, честь и долг. 

— Ты так стараешься ради Свалки?  
Мехия улыбается: кровь красит зубы в розовый.  
— Ради нее.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? — Стенджер садится на корточки. Он не боится ни подлянки, ни удара: с Мехией он справится. Или, если нет, то тогда охрана за дверями душевой. Чип в шее. Изоляция «Пентхауза». — О чем задумался?  
— Яйца спеклись, — буркает Мехия. — Я не «пескадо а ла талла», чтобы получать удовольствие, как рыбешка на гриле.

Санта Муэрте ласково улыбается. Она любит тех, кто ей поклоняется. Отдает кровь, жизнь, себя всего — ради нее. 

— Я был с тобой добр, Мехия, — Стенджер искренен. — Радуйся, что не устроил праздник твоему очку. Это тебе не допросы у копов или в Интерполе. 

Мехия скалится — это так смеется:  
— Точно. 

Вскидывает голову, и вода льется по лицу, смывая боль и страх, окутывая в прозрачную зыбкую пленку.  
— Неважно, кем ты был до тьмы, важно, кем ты в ней остаешься. 

Приоткрытые губы ловят поток струй, жадно сглатывают; по горлу судорожно проходит верх-вниз кадык.  
— Зачем молиться Санта Муэрте, если ее боишься? Она не выбирает слабых.

Вода попадает не в то горло, и Мехия судорожно откашливается, почти упершись башкой в колено Стенджера. Мокрый лоб, мокрые волосы, капли дрожат на ресницах прозрачным сиянием.

— А ты слабый, — голос ползет искушением, татуировки извиваются змеями. — Ты всего лишь надзиратель в тюрьме для аугов. Отслужишь — тебя отправят на свалку. Заменят новым. И сколько ты продержишься в темноте в одиночку? 

Стенджер прихватывает заключенного за затылок, запрокидывает его голову, внимательно разглядывая лоб. Шрамов от импланта КАСИ нет, и Томас ощущает некоторое восхищение: пожалуй, ставки на Мехию все пойдут лесом и в блоке А и в блоке Б. 

Даже жаль, что этот парень в свое время не пошел к свету, не стал на стороне правых. Тех, кто бережет и стережет закон, защищает слабых, не дает тьме стать сильнее, борется со злом, а не усиливает его. 

Хотя — Стенджеру насрать. 

Он не вожделеет денег и власти. Он устал считать аугов за людей, сдерживаясь и уговаривая себя.  
Устал от законов цивилизации, которая бережет преступников, дает им хлеб и воду, и шанс исправиться. Искупить вину тем, кто сделали Инцидент своим щитом: мы не виноваты!..

Заставить их действительно бояться. Превратить их санаторий в настоящий ад.  
Стенджеру это нравится.  
Он не боится запачкать руки.  
В хорошие копы идут для того, чтобы убирать грязь.

Любой ценой — защищать.


End file.
